


I'm Forever Haunted by Our Time

by californiasturgeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiasturgeon/pseuds/californiasturgeon
Summary: Mina is Sana's soulmate, Sana is Mina's. It's as simple as that.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: You Are My Dream





	I'm Forever Haunted by Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TFG Vol 2 with the theme "five"  
> I may have slightly overdone it with the whole five theme

_One (Monday, March 24th, 1997. 1:25 pm PST. San Antonio, Texas, USA)_

Myoui Mina was born on March 24th, 1997 in San Antonio, Texas at 1:25:pm PST. A clear _000:00:00:00:00_ began to tick up, showing the signs of life. Myoui-san cradled a precious Mina tenderly against her chest while her husband overlooked in awe. In awe of his wife and the miracle of life. His two favorite girls that he will always, always cherish and protect. He observed his and his wife’s timer, both stopped the moment they first met each other. Then he looked at Mina’s tiny timer, slowly ticking till her time came. He only hoped that she would be fortunate enough to meet her other half early like he did.

_Two (Tuesday, June 4th, 2002, 10:10 am JST. Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan)_

Minatozaki Sana broke her soulmate timer when she was five years old. Five years, five months, five days, five hours, and five minutes old to be exact _._ It was known that this was a possibility that could happen, but it was always something that’s supposed to happen to someone else. Not her. Sana was having fun running around the playground, it wasn't her fault that the ground came up to her and hit her wrist, breaking it and the timer too.

When the doctors at the emergency room pointed out the cracked timer, Minatozaki-san knew that her daughter had done the rare deed of breaking the timer. She didn't scold Sana. Instead, she slowly taught her the implications of a broken timer over time. How she'll now live with uncertainty. How she'll now be a topic of gossip. Sana stared down at the 005:05:05:05:05 on her wrist, tauntingly blinking back at her, never changing. But she had faith that she would find her soulmate, it _is_ destiny after all. 

That doesn’t mean she was unaffected. Sana went on with her life, but always with a nagging the doubt of finding her true soulmate.

_Three (Friday, August 30th, 2002. 8:30am JST)_

They first met in kindergarten. 

When Sana first saw Mina, she was standing in the front of the classroom introducing herself to her new classmates. Mina sat near the back, next to an open seat. Sana chose to plop down next to Mina and engulfed her in an introductory hug. As Mina confusedly returned the hug, she felt her wrist itch, but thought nothing of it. She was only five years old after all. She often forgot she had a timer in the first place. 

So it was a surprise to her when the next time she accidentally saw her timer, it was stuck on 005:05:05:05:05. She ran to her mom, and thrust her wrist towards her, showing off her stopped timer.

When Sana noticed too, she thought she had found someone else that had also broken their timer. What are the chances! Mina was swept along, listening to Sana recount her story of how it wasn’t her fault that her timer got stuck. 

_Four (Thursday, July 5th, 2012)_

They had their first big fight when they were 15.

Mina and her family were about to go on a summer long vacation trip around Europe, and they had fought the week before her flight. Sana had been slowly pulling away from Mina. There were less hugs, less enthusiastic greetings, and eager goodbyes. Usually she would let Sana slowly come back to her, an inevitable gravitational pull. But this time, it seemed like Sana was resisting the pull, taking longer and longer to reply to Mina's messages. 

The day before her flight, Mina’s patience finally wore out. She showed up at Sana's doorstep, asking if this was really how Sana was going to send her off on vacation. Sana's non-committal answer only served to anger Mina even more. So Mina left Sana at her house and started her vacation.

By the time regret came flowing in, Mina was already on her flight. The whole summer went by with no words exchanged between the two because Sana didn’t know how to apologize. And Mina was waiting for Sana to make the first move. 

However, Sana had to do something. So she showed up at the airport the day Mina landed back in Japan. Not realizing this, Mina still had her sulk face on because she had not enjoyed her vacation at all, with her and Sana not talking. Her family knew her bad mood had to have been Sana related, as Sana had always been able to change Mina's mood around quickly. So if Mina was in a bad mood for more than two days, then the cause was Sana. Figuring out the cause of his little sister's moodiness, Kai texted Sana their return flight details, giving Sana the chance to make it up to Mina.

(Sana had asked for Mina’s exact birth time. All she wanted to know was Mina’s full natal chart. Instead, she got curious about Mina’s timer. She always thought that Mina broke her timer, just like her. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought that it was more than a simple coincidence—the fact that they both broke their timer at the same exact point in life. Perhaps this was the destiny that she had been searching for. Sana figured out that Mina’s timer had stopped on their first day of school. The day they met each other.

While she was happy in the beginning, she then thought about Mina’s apparent indifference on soulmates. Mina had always seemed so disinterested in her timer and finding her soulmate. Maybe she didn’t care at all? Sana didn’t know how to approach Mina about it. She also didn’t want her own hopes to be dashed. She had found her soulmate! However, Sana couldn’t confirm on her own accord. 

But what Sana didn’t know was that Mina had already figured out that her timer wasn’t broken. In fact, she had already known that Sana was her soulmate. She just automatically assumed that Sana knew because she always treated her differently. More gentle. More tender. Special. Like soulmates. Mina had assumed that they were already doing soulmate things. But Sana, being herself, did Sana things such as being dense but unconsciously did soulmate things with Mina, and only Mina.)

When Mina saw an apologetic Sana standing at the airport, waiting for her, she already forgave her. Burrowing her face into Sana’s neck as soon as she reached her. But she also made sure to figure out the reason for Sana's sudden distance. She made Sana promise her to talk to her, instead of getting too deep into her own head. She also apologized for assuming Sana knew they were soulmates. They learned to be better communicators, lest things like this happen again.

_Five (Friday, August 5th, 2022)_

After having known each other for two decades, they finally get married. It was more of a cursory ceremony at this point. Both the Myouis and the Minatozakis have known each other since their children had their first play-date together.

The wedding was an intimate affair. No more than family and close friends were invited. When Sana saw Mina walk down the aisle, tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. They never took their eyes off each other. Heartfelt vows exchanged. “I now pronounce you wife, and wife.” A soft, tender kiss to seal the deal. 

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

Sana and Mina slow dancing, wrapped up in each other, no care for the onlookers.

_And your eyes look like coming home_

Sana gently placed her forehead against Mina’s.

_All I know is a simple name_

Mina lightly bopped Sana’s nose with her own. Sana happily giggled in response.

_And everything has changed_

Sana twirled Mina around, listening to Mina’s happy laughter.

_All I know is, you held the door_

Sana welcomed Mina back into her arms, smiling widely at the breathless smile on Mina’s face.

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

Mina brought Sana into a tender kiss as the song ended, silently thanking Sana. Smiling into their kiss, Sana stroked Mina’s cheeks, saying her own thanks in response. They were broken out of their own little world by the applause of their guests surrounding them. Bashful, they opened up the dance floor. 

By the end of the night, Sana and Mina tuck into bed. Sana’s arm naturally wrapped around Mina’s center, enveloping her in familiar warmth. They drift off into slumber, lulled to sleep by each other’s steady rhythm. Knowing that they will spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I spent more time figuring out the times/dates than I did writing the rest of this.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
